imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Westport Beach
Westport Beach is a teen mystery drama series created by Speeders. It first premiered with a double episode in August, 2009. It's currently on hiatus and is expected to return in March, 2010 to finish it's run with 12 episodes. When the Clarke's, a middle class family of five, move to the suburbs of Westport Beach, California to provide a better life for their twin children and newly adopted nephew, they don't realize that this is the last place that can provide that and are thrown in a completely different environment. When a murder of one of the community's most respected and popular teens sends shock waves through the community, everyone is left searching for answers. What they don't know is, they have to look closer to home. Because somewhere between the sex, drugs and parties one of these teenagers holds the key to unlocking the mystery. List of Episodes 1.01 "Wonderland" (7/8/09 & 10/8/09) - Alice and Lewis Clarke and their adopted black sheep cousin Declan O'Brien experience a culture shock when they move with their parents to Westport Beach, California to start a new life. Alice becomes friends with Kristin Hunter, the local tomboy who knows the scoop about everyone and Declan makes acquaintance with local beauty Melanie Grafton who herself is stuck in an unhappy relationship with jock Chase Lennox. During the summer most outrageous beach party held by Sonny Edwards, a local teenage idol, things turn serious as Melanie (and the rest of the town) discovers Chase is cheating on her with She-Devil, Selena Rivera. Alice meets attractive teen Aaron Daniels. Meanwhile alpha male and friend Ronnie Chatwin confronts Sonny about something mysterious. Kent Scherzinger, athletic best friend to Chase, expresses his interest of Katya Duval, Melanie's wildcat best friend, to Chase and Melanie respectively. Daisy Delhart, Selena's loyal sidekick,is revealed to have a sweet tooth for nose candy. The morning after, while jogging, Katya makes a bloody discovery down at the pier. Sonny Edwards lies in the water, with his throat slashed. 1.02 "California Dreaming" (3/9/09) - Alice wakes up, finding Kristin, Declan and Lewis gathered in her kitchen, telling her the news. Moments later, everyone is gathered at the dock as Sonny Edwards' body is being fished out of the water. As Chase tries to talk to Melanie, she and Katya leave. He then goes over to Kent's place for advice, where he's greeted by a cold gush of air by Kent who makes it clear he doesn't want Chase to come over to his house again. Katya tries to cheer up Melanie who is at an early stage of moving up on Chase. Alice breaks down, telling her family she's overwhelmed by what's currently happening in their lives. As Melanie has a miserable lunch at the country club with her just divorced parents, Alice and Kristin meet Aaron again by the docks. While a big group of local teenagers show up at Sonny Edward's place holding candles, a drunk Chase shows up begging her to take him back. She breaks his alcohol bottle and cries as she tells him it's over between them. The following day, Declan shows up in her backyard just like they first met. He appears to be the one person to help her move on. The episode ends with the two getting ready to go out to dinner. When one door closes, another door opens. 1.03 "Six Feet Under" (22/10/09) - It's time to bury Sonny Edwards and everyone is attending the funeral. Melanie and Declan grow closer as they kiss on the beach but she tells him she wants a platonic relationship only. It's also revealed that Declan used to be quite the Lothario back in Chicago. After some steamy sex, Chase tells Selena he only wants Melanie. Angered, she kicks him out. Ronnie is interrogated by the cops, as a suspect in Sonny's murder but is let go. Daisy gets a text from her dealer, telling her it's pay day. It is shown that she doesn't have a loving relationship with her cold and hard to please mother, Jessica. At the funeral, Declan appears and tells Melanie he can't have a platonic relationship with her and asks her out which she answers with a "Yes!". Chase corners her off in the bathroom hallway at the funeral home. In tears, she tells him there's someone else. Then she is suddenly rescued by Lewis who tells Chase to back off. Chase misunderstands this and thinks Lewis is Melanie's mystery man. Selena has found her new, uh, flavor of the evening in Ronnie and the two have very sleazy car sex. Alice calls Kristin, telling her she wants to investigate Sonny Edward's death. Later that evening, in the skater park, Lewis is attacked by Chase and a few of his jock friends. He returns battered home, upsetting his sister and mother, looking directly at Declan which reads only as it's his fault. Later in the night, a drunk Ronnie sits by Sonny's gravesite, saying the words "May no one find out what we did". 1.04 "Summer Bummer pt. 1" (20/11/09) - As Celia and Derek go to Palm Springs with Lewis, Alice and Declan are left completely in charge by themselves. Kristin, Alice and Aaron to go Ronnie's house to interrogate him. Ronnie plays with Aaron up until he loses control of his anger. The trio leave the house, having not gotten any information from Ronnie but Kristin says they know that Ronnie isn't Sonny's killer as he lacks the "guts". Aaron awkwardly ask Alice out on a date which she eagerly accepts. Later that evening, Alice and Aaron have a heart to heart about his relationship with Lewis which has been rocky from the start. Melanie and Declan are getting a lot more closer and Katya expresses to Melanie that this might be a gold opportunity to get her cherry "popped" so to speak. However the conversation takes an unexpected turn as Melanie reveals to Katya that she in fact isn't a virgin even though though she sexually starved Chase. Daisy's hectic home life is revealed as her parents prepare to get her 16 year old brother Dylan back home from rehab which is a soft spot for the entire family. Chase's home life is not much better, as it's revealed he suffers from depression and that his mother has been dead for four years and has been replaced by friendly but not very understanding stepmother, Kim. Ronny sits by his computer, looking at something that can't be good. Daisy experiences a not so happy car ride with her drug dealer Eddie who gives her one last chance to pay in full. 1.05 "Summer Bummer pt. 2" (22/11/09) - Alice has an enjoyable date with Aaron but tells him she has to leave when things get hot. In the swimming pool, Declan and Melanie have passionate sex but their cozy night together is cut short when Katya and a few friends crash, resulting in a full blown house party! Daisy is forced to leave her brother by himself as Selena demands her to go with her to the party. As Daisy leaves, fighting the tears, Dylan tells her he knows about her drug addiction. At the party a drunk Katya is taken of by Kent. Alice comes home to see a swinging party taking place, fuming she confronts Declan and tells him it's his mess, he needs to clean it. At the same time, Chase is called by Ronnie who on a video recording is revealed to have sex with a 15 year old Melanie! Furious Chase goes to the party, confronting a sorry Melanie. This ends in a violent fight between Chase and Declan. Cleaning Declan's wounds, Alice tells him that she won't tell her parent's about the party. The episode ends in a happy family scene as Lewis, Celia and Derek return from their visit. 1.06 "Too Cool For School" (TBA) 1.07 "Clarke After Dark" (TBA) 1.08 "Hi Society" (TBA) 1.09 "The Lost Boy" (TBA) 1.10 "Shock-Waves" (TBA) 1.11 "Rememeber" (TBA) 1.12 "Psychoville" (TBA) Main Cast Alice Clarke (16) - The Good Girl: The American dream child. Nice, smart, helpful, responsible, levelheaded and innocent enough to stay out of trouble. Moving to Westport Beach is quite a culture shock to her and she's not quite as prepared for the new environment as she likes to think she is. Not very girly and borderline tomboyish. Twin sister to The Outsider, is very close to him and desperately wants him to include himself more...problem is, she can't see that it's partly her problem, too. Baby_Claire Actress: Taylor Gildersleeve Lewis Clarke (16) - The Outsider: The Good girl's twin brother and is the only person he's close to, quite bitter in terms of his cousin whom he wishes never entered their lives. A outsider and loner who has trouble fitting in weather it's at Westport Beach or back home. Uses sarcasm as a defense mechanism. magic-400 Actor: Gabe Nevins Declan O’Brien (17) - The Black Sheep: The Good Girl's and Outsider's troubled cousin who comes from a broken home. Has been adopted by the Clarkes for a year and a half and is doing better but still. Carefree and careless, has a good heart but has often problems and is not the most sensitive or tactful. He has boundary issues with just about everybody and everything, as well as a taste for partying. Nep_Tune Actor: Darren Criss The Townies: Kristin Hunter (17) - The Tomboy:Independent, open, blunt witty, trustworthy and different from your average Westport Beach resident. The tomboy is from a different social circle but knows everything about everyone and life at Westport Beach and is a mentor type and new found best friend to the good girl. (Female, 17, Senior) wsukellie Actress: Arielle Kebbell Melanie Grafton (17) - The Beauty: Westport Beach teen royalty. She's rich, popular and has the perfect life which is not so perfect. There's definitely more than meets the eye with her as she's nicer, smarter and more independent than you'd think but is quite spoiled due to getting everything she ever wanted her whole life. Romantically confused (dating the jock) and has an unhappy home life. wsukellie Actress: Kari Hawker Chase Lennox(18) - The Jock: Mr. Popularity of Westport Beach, handsome, respected and well liked, a real decent guy, but prone to self-centeredness. Like his girlfriend, the beauty he's romantically confused and uncertain. Currently more focused on football than on school. AlmostFamous7 Actor: Liam Hemsworth Aaron Daniels(17) - The Nice Guy: Not one of IT crowd but he's well liked, respected as well as being charming, nice and smart and not too nasty for the eyes either. NYMetsfan44 Actor: Drew Roy Selena Rivera (18) - The She-Devil: Westport's gorgeous, seductive, maneating and manipulative queen bee. She's rich, has good connections and is powerful. Pray you don't get on her wrong side. Nep_Tune Actress: Alyssa Diaz Ronnie Chatwin (18) - The Alpha Male: Rich, spoiled and charming playboy and womanizer of Westport Beach. Brooding, manipulative and a borderline sociopath. You never know where you are with him. bulceriflleh Actor: Nicholas D'Agosto Katya Duvall (17) - The Wildcat: Open, funny, hyper, bouncy, rich and flirty best friend to the beauty . A total party freak who's been known to bring down and the house and a couple of pants on the way. Athletic and fashion obsessed. African-American. Baby_Claire Actress: Nicole Fiscella Daisy Delhart(18) - The Follower: Blonde obligated follower to the She-Devil. Highly vulnerable doormat and dependent with a lot of skeletons in her closet and a fair few problems. magic-400 Actress: Ayla Kell Kent Scherzinger (17) - The Best Friend: The Jock's athletic and handsome best friend who loves to have fun, party and get to know the other sex. Fun, well meaning and all around nice guy but can be unintentionally honest, cocky and let words slip as well. African-American. rawkwame Actor: Chris Warren Jr. Soundtrack 1. Summer in the City - Livin' Spoonful (1.01) 2. Rebellion - Arcade Fire (1.01) 3. Richochet! - Shiny Toy Guns (1.01) 4. My Party - Kings of Leon (1.01) 5. Flip my Switch - Jupiter Rising (1.01) 6. Viva La Vida - Coldplay (1.01) 7. In Anticipation of Your Suicide – Bedroom Walls (1.02) 8. Young Folks – Peter, Bjorn & John (1.02) 9. L.E.S. Artistes - Santigold (1.03) 10. We Are Rockstars - Does it Offend You Yeah? (1.03) 11. Back to Black - Amy Winehouse (1.03) 12. Boom - Anjulie (1.03) 13. Electric Feel - MGMT (1.04) 14. Blind - Mega Bass (1.04) 15. Someone Great - LCD Soundsystem (1.05) 16. Jump in the Pool - Friendly Fires (1.05) 17. Starstrukk - 3OH!3 ft. Katy Perry (1.05) 18. Shut up and Let Me Go - The Ting Tings (1.05) 19. Black and Blue - Miike Snow (1.05)